Dónde tus recuerdos no me alcancen
by MiraiHiiraguizawa
Summary: Tony se siente muy traicionado por Steve, y está determinado a irse lejos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es un poco corto para lo que suelo publicar. u.u**

 _ **Pero bueno, este es un One-Shot (a menos de que tenga más ideas para continuarlo) de Stony para mi querido y hermoso Beta-Reader Jared, a quién le debo muchísimo estos meses por animarme y ser tan lindo conmigo, y por apoyarme con mis escritos.**_

 _ **Feliz Cumpleaños Jared, te adoro 3**_

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ninguno de los personajes mencionados es mío, son todos de Marvel cómics (y de Disney[?]) y no gano ningún dinero con esta historia.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Dónde tus recuerdos no me alcancen_**

.

Aceleró, tomando las curvas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Su moto rugía, mientras él se esforzaba por mantenerla estable. Finalmente salió de la carretera y tomó un camino alterno, deteniéndose después de un par de kilómetros, porque sus ojos empañados de lágrimas le impedían ver correctamente la carretera.

Bajó al arcén y se sentó al lado de su moto, tratando de controlar el llanto; le dolía tanto, le había hecho tanto daño. Sostuvo un pañuelo que aún olía a el shampoo que Steve usaba; las lágrimas se agloparon en sus ojos otra vez, pero se negó a llorar. Steve había tomado su decisión y él tomaría la suya; no iba a volver, por más de que su más grande deseo fuera estar junto al rubio, no volvería, no después de que lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera.

Natasha había tratado de convencerlo de que todo había sido un malentendido, de que Steve aún lo amaba, pero eso no podía ser cierto; nadie que sintiera "amor" por otra persona sería capaz de destruir de esa manera todo por lo que se ha luchado ¿cierto? Pero Steve había preferido deshacerse de todo, destruir todo. Steve y su "Bucky"... Ese maldito Bucky que no pudo permanecer muerto ¿no? Tenía que volver, tenía que robarle a su Steve y ponerlo en su contra, con lo difícil que había sido que el conservador Capitán admitiera que le gustaba.

Pero eso no importaba ya, o al menos eso se decía Tony, mientras se ataba la pañoleta, la que Steve le había devuelto cuando rompieron, alrededor del cuello. Subió otra vez a su motocicleta y volvió a acelerar; se iría lejos, se iría tan lejos que Steve Rogers y todos sus recuerdos jamás podrían alcanzarlo de nuevo.

.

 _ **Fin (¿?)**_

.

* * *

 _Otra vez, muchas gracias a Jared por ser un gran amigo, consejero, partner de rol y beta-reader._

 _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BRO!_

 _Con amor,_

 _Mirai-sama_


	2. Chapter 2

**¿No les dije que lo iba a continuar si conseguía ideas?**

 **Bueno, pues aquí está la continuación, como regalo especial de navidad para mis adorados partners de rol:**

 **Anto, _baby-boy_ y reina del drama. Luisa quién encarna el caos como nadie. Elisa alias "El Spidey Gonzales"[a quién robé como inspiración para Peter(?)]. Jared, mi adorado y admirado bro y beta-reader. Mari, mi _copito_ y reina del drama. Kathy, tan adorable y genial como su personaje. Antu, dulce y divertida. Adriana, mi querida y adorable Mall~.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber roleado conmigo y haberme apoyado en estos meses. Les debo muchísimo y espero que con ésto pueda pagarles al menos un poco de su maravillosa amistad~**

 **A ellos y a todos ustedes una muy feliz navidad :3**

 **Y un capitulo lleno de drama(?)**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ninguno de los personajes mencionados es mío, son todos de Marvel cómics (y de Disney[?]) y no gano ningún dinero con esta historia.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Donde tus recuerdos no me alcancen**_

 _La familia que dejaste atrás_

.

 _"—Creo que te amo_

 _Tony escupió su bebida y miró al conservador rubio a su lado; Steve miraba las estrellas, apoyado en la baranda del balcón, su mirada perdida._

 _—¿Q-qué dijiste?— Preguntó Tony, limpiándose la comisura de la boca, incapaz de creer las palabras del mayor. El rubio se volteó y lo miró, con esa seriedad que solía poner cuando salían a hacer alguna misión._

 _—Dije que creo que te amo—Respondió muy serio, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tony, tragó saliva, mirándolo sin entender, antes de soltar una carcajada nerviosa._

 _—Ja ja jajajaja— empezó a reír, ganando una expresión confundida por parte del cap:— Y Natasha decía que tu no tenías sentido del humor—_

 _—No estoy jugando, Stark…—Se había enojado y ahora lo miraba furioso:— ¿Crees que es sencillo para mí? ¿Qué es fácil aceptar y confesarte mis sentimientos a pesar de la época en la que fui criado?—._

 _—Hablas en serio— No era una pregunta; Tony no era tan estúpido como para preguntar una segunda vez, en especial a un Steve Rogers molesto y apabullado. Steve abrió la boca para recriminarle algo, pero Tony fue más rápido y acalló sus palabras en un beso sensual e impúdico. El Capitán abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo la lengua del menor recorrer su boca, antes de dejarse llevar por la maravillosa sensación de ser besado por su amado Stark._

 _—Wow… eso fue…—Steve miró a Tony, completamente sonrojado. El menor le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona._

 _—¿Maravilloso? ¿Espectacular? ¿El mejor beso de tu vida?— Preguntó Tony, sonriendo como un gato que se acaba de zampar un canario. Steve desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado._

 _—Fue muy tú—Respondió, acercándose con lentitud, casi con torpeza._

 _—¿Cómo yo?—Preguntó el joven Stark, mirándolo extrañado, sin saber si era un cumplido o no. Steve ya estaba a pocos centímetros de él._

 _—Delicioso—"_

Tony se despertó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, se incorporó y dejó salir los sollozos que pugnaban por destrozarle el corazón. Ahí, hecho una bolita entre las sábanas del sofá cama de Peter, Tony no presentaba ese porte arrogante y seguro de sí mismo que lo hacía destacar, y que el castaño en secreto siempre había admirado.

—Buenos días, señor Stark—Saludó Peter, en cuanto el pelinegro dejó de llorar, acercándose con un café negro bien cargado.

—¿"Señor Stark"?—Preguntó Tony, mirando a Peter intensamente. El castaño tragó saliva y le entregó el café.

—Perdón… T-tony…—Musitó Peter, un poco apenado; Aún no se acostumbraba a decirle "Tony", aun cuando éste y "Steve" se habían encargado de repetirle mil veces que eran casi familia. Peter se mordió el labio cuando recordó que hacía poco ambos vengadores habían hablado de adoptarlo. Eso había sido antes de la gran pelea que tuvieran, claro. Ahora, Tony había decidido dejar atrás todo lo que le recordara a Steve Rogers, y eso incluía ser Iron Man y adoptar a Peter.

—Lamento todo esto, Peter— Musitó el pelinegro, al tiempo que Peter se sentaba frente a él, mirándolo con comprensión.

—No es tu culpa, S… Tony...—Dijo Peter, corrigiéndose en el último minuto:—Fue S… Él, el que decidió irse lejos, volver con… Fue él el que nos… Te dejó—.

Peter desvió la mirada, incapaz de encarar a Tony, menos después de que su voz se quebrara. Obviamente él también estaba molesto con el Capitán; dejarlos botados de esa manera, cuando finalmente se habían juntado y habían decidido ser una familia.

—¿Huirías conmigo?—Preguntó Tony al cabo de un rato. Peter alzó la mirada y vio a un Tony Stark completamente deshecho, acariciando con ternura a America, el gato que él y Steve habían adoptado para que fuera el "hermano" de Peter.

—¿Huir?—Preguntó Peter, algo confundido.

—Irnos lejos, tal vez otro país, otra dimensión, otro mundo…—Dijo Tony, su voz sonaba cansada:—Tú, America y yo… Lejos de toda esta locura—.

—Tony…

 _"—¿No te gustaría, Steve?— Preguntó Tony, ambos estaban en una cafetería bohemia en un callejoncito de New York. La música suave y el ambiente acogedor era lo que los había invitado a entrar en su primera cita, y los había hecho volver cada mes desde entonces._

 _—¿qué cosa?— Preguntó el rubio, despegando la vista del libro entre sus manos._

 _—Quiero que esto conste para la próxima vez que decidas recriminarme que no te escucho cuando trabajo, Rogers—Replicó Tony, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco._

 _—Lo siento, Tony…— Se disculpó Steve, robándole un beso al pelinegro:—¿Decías?—._

 _—Que sería lindo que Peter tuviese un hermanito…_

 _—Pero tú y yo no podemos tener hijos, Tony…_

 _—Pero podemos adoptar alguno…_

 _—Ya ¿Y en dónde vamos a conseguir alguno que entienda lo que hacemos y porqué lo hacemos?_

 _—No dudo que muchos niños estarían emocionados de ser hijos del Capitán América… Pero no me refiero a eso…_

 _—¿Entonces?—Steve solía odiar cuando Tony daba largas sobre algún tema, eso fue, claro, antes de que empezaran a salir y el pelinegro empezara a usar esa táctica para antes de darle un regalo._

 _—Mira— Respondió el menor, mostrándole una cajita con los colores de la bandera estadounidense. Steve lo miró y alzó una ceja: conociendo a Tony, sería el certificado de adopción de algún niño de Sudán o algo por…_

 _—¿La caja acaba de moverse?—Preguntó Steve, mirando nervioso al pelinegro, el cuál sonreía divertido. ¿Habría puesto a un bebé en la caja?_

 _—Vamos, Steve, no seas gallina_

 _—Que maduro, Tony_

 _—Ábrelo, rápido_

 _Steve suspiró y abrió la caja con cierta reticencia. Un gato blanco y amarillo asomó la cabeza, consiguiendo que Steve soltara un sonidito de ternura que luego negaría._

 _—¿No es lindo?—preguntó Tony, mostrándole un collar rojo con una estrella:—Se llama América—_

 _—¿América?_

 _—La encontré en una caja en una calle, en la caja había un periódico con tu foto en la portada. Me pareció justo._

 _—Eres un idiota_

 _—Admítelo, me amas_

 _—Por supuesto que te amo, pero eres un idiota…"_

Peter no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así siguió a Tony por el mundo hasta una primorosa cabaña en un bosque noruego. América tiritaba de frío en su pequeño suéter de spiderman, mientras ella y Peter entraban en la lujosa cabaña, sorprendidos.

—¿Es tuya, Tony?—Preguntó Peter, dejando a América en el suelo para que pudiera recorrer a gusto la casa.

—Si… Iba a traer a Steve aquí después de la boda… —La voz de Tony se rompió, y Peter no dudó un momento en abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Y si me muestras la casa?—Ofreció Peter, tratando de distraer a Tony. Éste asintió, y empezó el recorrido por la tercera planta de la casa. Mostrándole las espaciosas habitaciones y lujosos baños, la segunda planta tenía un enorme laboratorio para Peter y uno para él, la primera tenía una cocina enorme, igual que un gran comedor, una acogedora sala y una gran habitación adecuada para que Steve entrenara. El patio era enormemente espacioso, rodeado de grandes árboles frutales y delimitado por un largo río.

América se había trepado al único árbol que crecía dentro de la cerca que lindaba el patio. Peter se acercó a bajarla y vió las iniciales de Tony y Steve talladas en el tronco.

—Tal vez…—Musitó Tony, llegando hasta él:—Podríamos talar éste y usarlo para encender la chimenea—.

—En invierno, tal vez—Respondió Peter.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _Gracias a_ _Deshaneyra, FujoChi, Korimelove, Odalis.J, .906 y victoriarodz289 por darle favorito a la historia._

 _Gracias a Korimelove, Odalis.J, .906 y victoriarodz289 por seguir la historia._

.

 _Hola Gaby;_

 _Es algo bastante complejo que incluye muchos gritos y la destrucción de la casa de cierto multimillonario por ahí. Posiblemente sepamos más cuando vuelva a llegarme la inspiración._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai-sama._

 _._

 _Hola Cuervo ryoko;_

 _Me alegra que te gustara :3_

 _abrazos,_

 _Mirai-sama_

 _._

 _Hola anaaquino;_

 _Lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto, espero que este capítulo compense un poco la espera._

 _con cariño,_

 _Mirai-sama_

 _._

 _Hola .906;_

 _Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que éste te guste también :3_

 _abrazos,_

 _Mirai-sama_

 _._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Siendo el Grinch(?),_**

 ** _Mirai._**


End file.
